There You'll Be
by Tribblepoo
Summary: Claudia's thoughts after Roy's death. Oh...and I forgot to mention that the song used is by Faith Hill, not me will correct shortly


**Disclaimer: **Robotech and all related elements and characters are owned by Harmony Gold USA, not me, so please don't sue…all you'd get is some clothes and a crappy computer.

There You'll Be

Robotech Songfic by

Gabriel Bell

   Claudia Grant stood on the observation deck of the SDF-1, looking out over the ocean. It was a week since it happened, but it still seemed like it only happened an hour or so ago. She shook her head and smiled slightly as she remembered how her and Roy met. She was walking with a couple of friends and a handsome, blonde haired pilot drove by, leaning out over the windshield of the jeep on his way to his veritech, asking for her number. She didn't know why, but she gave it to him. She knew why now. Claudia had seen the man of her dreams in that pilot. 

   Their first date went less than smoothly, but it was still a pleasant experience, something that gave her enough reason to see him again. Over the years after that, they eventually got very close. He loved her pineapple salad and she loved his charm and the songs he played on his acoustic guitar. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered how he had proposed to her. 

   He had gotten down on one knee and held the ring up to her, asking her to marry him. When she didn't answer right away from the shock, he stood up to look into her eyes and promised her lots and lots of kids. That stemmed from her mentioning that she had wanted a houseful of children someday. She accepted his proposal and kissed him. 

   They had agreed to marry after the war, but the war was over for Roy now. Claudia still had to fight on and maybe she would see him again.

_When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad because I was blessed _

_To have you in my life_

_When I look back on these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

   She heard the catapaults on the deck of the Prometheus launch a pair of Veritechs, one was blue with white stripes, the wonder-boy Max Sterling. The other bore the distinctive black and yellow markings and Jolly Roger tail rudders of Skull One and she almost found herself almost telling Roy to come back safe. It wasn't Roy. It was his friend, Rick Hunter, whom Roy had given Skull One to. It was the new Skull Leader's first flight in the mecha. She idly wondered how he was feeling about Roy's death at the hands of the zentraedi.

   She watched as the two veritechs moved to a vertical climb to head for their patrol altitude. She saw the two veritechs circling the ship at such an altitude that they could barely be differentiated by color. It was easy to imagine that Roy was in Skull One, weaving in and out of clouds effortlessly, as if that was his home. Another tear was shed as she remembered that his home was now beyond those clouds and blue sky.__

_In my dreams I will always see you_

_Soar above the sky_

_In my heart there will be a place for you_

_For all my life_

   She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that young pilot that her friend, Lisa, seemed to be increasingly concerned with. Rick was every bit like a young Roy, but he was also his own man, with his own dreams and feelings. Still, every time she would look at him from now on, she would think of Roy. She thought to herself that she should get to know him better. Of all the people on board the SDF-1, Her and Rick knew Roy the best and perhaps they could find some comfort in each other. 

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am _

_There you'll be_

_And everywhere I am _

_There you'll be_

   A memory came to her mind from the recent past. A couple of days after the SDF-1 returned to Earth, she had gotten word that a high school friend of hers had been killed in a car accident. She was on the couch, crying. The phone had dropped in her lap. She didn't even notice Roy walk in the front door. It was the soft song being played on the guitar that alerted her to his presence. He was sitting on the coffee table, playing his guitar and humming softly with the tune. She looked up at him and smiled. Her mood instantly got a little better. He was soothing her pain in the way he knew how, just being himself.

   He had done many things like that. When she was feeling down he would just listen to her, or even just hold her close. When she felt like she was helpless, he was there to encourage her, to lift her up on wings the wings of his confidence, which he always seemed to have plenty of and was always willing to share. She never knew how to repay him for all of that. If it wasn't for him, she didn't know how she would have made it through those nine months in space. 

_Well you showed me how it feels_

_To have the sky within my reach_

_And I always will remember_

_All the strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it through_

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

   Her gaze turned upward once more to watch the two veritechs soaring through the sky, eagles flying through the clouds with the infinite confidence of Roy's love. She wasn't the only one he gave that gift to. If it weren't for him, Rick Hunter wouldn't be Skull Leader, or even a veritech pilot, right now. She sensed great things for the young man.

   Her eyes closed and she kept her face turned to the sky, a slight smile on her lips. She made a vow that no matter what happens in her life, Roy will always have a special place in her heart, where he would live as long as she did. Her own special, private memories of him that were moments in time meant just for him and her. She was sure Rick had a similar place for Roy, but she some memories that she would cherish forever and that Rick probably would rather not know about, like the first time they consummated their relationship. That was Claudia's memory and she would keep that to herself.

_In my dreams I will always see you_

_Soar above the sky_

_In my heart there will be a place for you_

_For all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am _

_There you'll be_

   The two veritechs completed their patrol and began to approach for landing. Claudia thought back to all the times on the bridge, especially after a battle, when she breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Roy's voice saying he was coming home, safe and sound. 

   She watched the two VFs touch down with expert ease and taxi to the elevator on the Prometheus, their pilots doubtlessly readying to disembark and go to some sort of debriefing. 

   Claudia closed her eyes and leaned over on the railing, remembering everything Roy had ever done for her. The man was the perfect lover. He was always kind to her, loving, gave her encouragement whenever she was in doubt, supported her in every decision and gave her all the advice she asked for, even some she didn't. 

   Sure they had their fights and arguments, but what couple didn't? While they did disagree, things never turned personal between them and when everything was over, sometimes a day or two later, they would always apologize to each other. 

   She loved him so much and couldn't imagine the rest of her life without him.

_'Cause I always saw in you_

_My light, my strength_

_And I want to thank you right now _

_For all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_(you were right there for me)_

_You were right there for me_

_For always_

   Someone had come up to watch Skull One and his wingman land from their patrol before going down to greet Rick as he returned from the Prometheus to the SDF-1. Minmei had deliberately cut her recording schedule short to do this, but was surprised to find some else there. 

   She recognized Claudia out there immediately and knew she was sad. She also knew that Rick would want to be there for her. She turned and began to head for the Prometheus to get her boyfriend, more for Rick's sake than Claudia's.

   Claudia was never aware of the celebrity's presence, lost in her own thoughts of what she was going to do. She began to think about how she would move on with her life, if she could do it or not. Lisa would be there for her and would be a great help, seeing as she has been in a similar situation. Captain Gloval would offer his encouragement as well, as would Sammy, Vanessa and Kim. 

   Still, somehow she felt it wouldn't be enough. None of them ever really knew Roy, not like her and one other had. She doubted if that other would even come to her.

   She shook those thoughts from her head and looked up again. No, she would have to get through this on her own, prove Roy right in saying she was strong. Claudia would get through this, even if it killed her to do so. Roy would want her to move on and be happy. She didn't know about the happy part, but she would move on.

_In my dreams I will always see you_

_Soar above the sky_

_In my heart there will be a place for you_

_For all my life_

   She looked up at the sky again, past the clouds and the new veritechs on patrol. She was trying to see Roy. It hurt that he was gone and she would never see his face again, except in photographs. 

   Still, she would have two very important means to remember him by. One sat on her left hand, in the form of a golden ring with a small diamond on it, the engagement ring that he gave her. It would always remind her of that, somewhat comical, proposal he had given to her. She smiled as she remembered him stumbling over his words as he made his promises to her. 

   The other one stepped onto the observation deck silently, although a slight footfall was heard as his boots hit the metal grating. She stood and turned around and saw a young boy, in his late teens, with a somber look on his face and wild black hair. He was still wearing his flight suit and carrying his helmet in his hand. 

   Claudia was suddenly hit with how much she suddenly realized she needed to see Rick. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck, just thankful he was there. 

   He hesitantly put his arms around her to comfort her. The display of emotion was so sudden that he didn't really know what to do. When she pulled away, he was somewhat relieved that the awkward moment was over, but looked up into her eyes. It was then that it hit her. 

   Not only had Roy left a bit of himself in her, but he had left a bit of himself in Rick. She knew right then what his wordless look conveyed, if she ever needed anything, she could come talk to him. Claudia nodded and walked back over to the railing. Rick followed.

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am _

_There you'll be_

_And everywhere I am _

_There you'll be_

   The two of them would spend a great deal of the night talking about Roy, how each of them first met him, the good times they shared, and pleasant memories of the man. For now however, they would just stand there, watching the patrols fly by and silently remembering the man who had touched each of them so deeply.

_There you'll be_


End file.
